1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an insert body for a spray nozzle assembly, and to a spray nozzle assembly equipped with such an insert body.
2. Description of the Related Art
One insert body for a spray nozzle assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,904 A. The prior insert body comprises a fan jet producing section, which can be impinged on by a fluid via an insert entrance channel and is adapted to produce an oscillating fan jet, issuing from a fan jet exit opening, in order to wet a surface, typically the windshield of a motor vehicle. Although a relatively large-area fan jet can be produced under certain temperature conditions by means of a spray nozzle assembly equipped with such an insert body, there is a problem in that in the presence of unfavorable fluid mechanical boundary conditions, for example a low temperature or a high relative speed of the spray nozzle assembly compared to the surrounding medium, as is the case, for example, with a vehicle traveling at a relatively high speed, the fan jet fails to form or, due to the wind pressure, fails to impinge on the areas of the windshield that are to be wetted down.